


Muse

by DehatWu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DehatWu/pseuds/DehatWu
Summary: 我从前看你不知疲倦，我看到被腐蚀的昨天，瞥见流动的黎明，看见明亮的一切。对于所有的回忆，我只能轻轻讲起。你什么都不用说，让诗人去说，让船夫去说，让水中悸动的春色去说。你只需在这里，便足以让我感激不尽。





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> lofter@饼干盒子  
禁所有。

-1-

暴雨总是来得猝不及防。

文星伊拿着铅笔的手一顿，刚画好的人体上便多了道显眼的深黑色圆点。

紧闭的门窗把狼狈都隔绝在外，只有高速落下的水珠砸在玻璃上发出令人心烦的闷响。

文星伊收了设计稿，起身去洗手间用冷水冲了把脸。再回到工作室时路过墙上的挂钟，借着整套房子中唯一亮着的光源眯了眯眼才看清时间。

一点多了。

文星伊撑着桌台倒着看那张未完成的设计，在脑袋中构思到最后还是没能找出新的灵感，于是只好关上台灯在黑暗中摸索着去卧室。

爬进双人床上空旷的温暖被窝时还是不由自主地恍了神，室内绝对安静的好处是能清晰听见每一滴水与玻璃相撞的交响乐。文星伊侧躺着，看着落地窗外大半座城市灯火通明的繁忙，才后知后觉地抓住孤独的清晰定义。

然而比起孤独，更让她难受的是遇到创作的瓶颈。不知道是从哪天开始，对着画好人体的白纸却怎么也无法下笔画下衣物的轮廓，这对于一个服装设计师来说是致命的打击。

从几年前到她陷入瓶颈的前一天，对于设计她一向都是思如泉涌。画不出设计稿的状态刚开始几天时她还没觉得不对劲，只当是自己手感不好，可越到后来无法动笔的感觉越发强烈，随后紧接而来的就是不可控的焦虑和易怒。

文星伊拉开被子下床，走到窗边俯瞰这座城市。

她住在市中心黄金地段的小区里。

对于住处的选址，自己的好友丁辉人总是忍不住吐槽为什么要住这么高，从里往外看的时候总觉得离地面太远，忍不住会去想象如果失足落下会摔得多难看。

关于这个问题其实文星伊不是没想过，但是居高临下总是能直面这座城市的昏暗与耀眼，有时戴上眼镜向下看时也能看见那些黑点点在移动，绕着一条又一条的街。

有时看着人们都在忙忙碌碌，自己便也没了懒散的兴致。

只是今天，下雨了。

就像昨天电视里预警的那样，是台风引起的特大暴雨。虽说这个城市离台风中心远得很，那团白色擦着边角转出这座城市，可它大概只是加快了原本晚些来到的天气。

暴雨带来的效应就是街头上的人流量以肉眼可见的速度减少，文星伊的心情也以肉眼可见的速度下跌。

远处反射上来的灯光在她的脸上投射出水滴滑下的痕迹，文星伊转身去了厨房，打开灯开始磨咖啡豆。丁辉人有段时间在她家借住，偶然一次半夜醒来去洗手间时看见文星伊穿着白色睡衣披着头发坐在餐桌旁磨咖啡豆差点没吓个半死，以为是哪个渴死鬼跑到这里来了结心愿。后来看清楚是文星伊后拿着这事作为证明文星伊有着许许多多奇怪癖好的依据说了大半年，弄得文星伊整个朋友圈子几乎都知道她有事没事半夜起来磨咖啡豆了。

烧水壶在一边呼噜噜地响，文星伊磨好了咖啡豆，侧靠在椅子上发呆。

这段时间似乎做什么都不顺利，出门便是大晴天，晒得人没法开心。连着热了许多天好不容易等到一场暴雨，闷热感却根本没被冲刷掉一星半点。画不出来的图纸和久已干涸的情感都干涩得要命，一天天都拧巴着跟自己过不去。

文星伊看着还没烧好开水的水壶，想着去年丁辉人添油加醋地大肆宣扬她的事迹，她欠揍的脸又一次浮上脑海，弄得文星伊越想越气，气到最后也没管这是大半夜就给丁辉人拨了个电话过去。

看见来电人姓名的时候丁辉人以为是自己做噩梦了，于是抬手开了静音翻个身继续睡觉。

文星伊打了十几个电话愣是没能听见丁辉人的声音，刚把手机拍在桌子上的时候烧水壶”嘣“的一声跳了开关，以表示自己肚子里的开水已经咕嘟咕嘟冒了很久的泡了。文星伊偏了偏头，用眼睛斜着看它，过了一会儿开始泡咖啡。

还有什么跟咖啡过不去的。

咖啡发烧友文星伊觉得实在没必要为了一个脑子不太好使的丁辉人而和一杯香得她想要哭泣的咖啡say拜拜。

捧着咖啡坐了一会儿最终还是走到窗前。这场暴雨算是把整座城市都冲了个干净，堆积了许久的不快都能在不断落下的雨水中流走。只是暴雨带来了另一批不快，于是只能等着下一个晴天，或者下一个雨天。

文星伊拿着咖啡走进工作室，坐到工作台前咬着铅笔与设计稿对看。

手机铃声从门外传来，文星伊大跨步走去拿了手机接听，然后就听见丁辉人懒懒的声音从听筒里传来，“喂？有屁快放。”

文星伊在电话这头翻了个白眼，“我卡设计了。”

“这不是常有的事儿么。”丁辉人打了个哈欠，坐起身让自己清醒一点。

“这次不一样。”文星伊靠在墙壁上，抬眼望过去还能看见壁灯下墙上白色的小颗粒，“就是……遇到瓶颈了一样。”

丁辉人拿着手机躺回被窝，因为太困声音越来越小，“那行，回头我给你介绍一朋友，万一就成你的灵感女神了呢。”

文星伊转过头看了看客房，“嗯”了声之后挂断手机。

灵感女神。

文星伊嗤笑了声。

她的前一个灵感女神都跟她老死不相往来了，还能碰到什么绝世缪斯？

文星伊找了个舒服的姿势坐在地板上，滑着手机的同时心里还在想着未完成的那张设计稿。虽然近期没有什么加急的订单，但是卡壳了的感受总是不好的，会给她一种江郎才尽的错觉。

看了半天没营养的娱乐新闻，一边感叹世风日下一边才想起自己那还一直放着的满杯咖啡。

文星伊看着不间断的暴雨，快要把这杯咖啡喝得见底时才迟钝地感受到满口的凉意。

苦啊。

这杯咖啡，有点太苦了。

-2-

“火锅店见面？”

文星伊看着丁辉人发来的定位上明晃晃写着的几个大字有点头疼。

作为一个崇尚健康饮食抵制重油重盐的人，再加之自己压根不怎么能吃辣，文星伊对于火锅店是完全抗拒的。但是位置订都订好了，文星伊也只能妥协。

“……那你等我换身黑衣服。”

“管你衣服是黑白还是赤橙黄绿青蓝紫呢，吃完火锅都是一个味儿。”电话那头丁辉人翻了个白眼，踩下油门把车子驶出停车场。

“那我也不想穿一身白里透红的衬衫在大街上游荡。”刚刚重返单元楼的文星伊在电梯门前停住，按了上行键后继续听着丁辉人贫嘴。

“得嘞，姐姐我又不是带你来相亲，你能下个凡我就很满足了，快点就行。”丁辉人看了眼副驾驶刚系好安全带的金容仙，没等文星伊回话就挂了电话。

金容仙看着她挂了电话，把安全带调整到了一个舒服的位置，“她来？”

“当然来啊。”丁辉人按下车窗和停车场出口的门卫大爷打了个招呼，“我只跟她说介绍个朋友。”手指在方向盘上轻敲，左转把车开上直行道。

“那万一她看到是我之后又走了怎么办？”金容仙看着绿灯在眼前闪烁许久，在它变为红色的同时缓缓开口。

“她跟你还没到那种地步吧……”丁辉人踩下刹车，余光瞄了眼金容仙的侧脸。

“有可能到了啊。”金容仙用手指在牛仔裤上绕着圈圈，“你知道她跟我说分手的方式是什么？她撕掉了那张我们确认关系那天她开始画的婚纱设计稿，然后跟我说，我们分手吧，这套婚纱不适合你了。”

“艺术家的分手方式，啧啧。”绿灯亮起的那一瞬间丁辉人一脚油门直冲过十字路口，差点撞上还没拐完弯的车辆，“所以她为什么要跟你说分手？”

金容仙低头想了想，翻开手机的信息记录，没有红色感叹号的最后几条内容文星伊说的是“你不会再给我任何灵感了”以及“我觉得没必要再这么继续下去”。

丁辉人听着金容仙一字一句给她念出来，差点就爆了粗口。

“这什么绝世渣女？”丁辉人为自己这么些年居然都没看出文星伊的本质而感到羞愧，“恋爱为了灵感？那她活该孤独终老。”

金容仙笑了笑，关掉手机闭目养神。

“不过，跟你分手之后文星伊一直都是单身来着。”

看后视镜的时候瞥见她闭着眼的安静面容，丁辉人犹豫了许久终于还是说了这句憋在心里好久了的话。

金容仙的面色有些不自然地僵硬了下，然后又换上一副玩笑般的口气，“不然我请你这么费尽心机约她出来干吗。”

“你没放下。”丁辉人目不斜视地开车，但也能想象得出金容仙脸上现在是个什么表情，“她也没。”

“那么肯定？”

“绝对的。”丁辉人想起昨天晚上自己睡得正香时接到的电话，就算开了静音也睡不安稳，潜意识里总觉得这样不太厚道。

虽然文星伊半夜打电话来才是真正不厚道的。

于是丁辉人回拨了电话，说是要给她介绍个朋友，其实就是趁机帮金容仙约了她吃饭。

文星伊也就这么上了贼船，但她能这么浑浑噩噩地上贼船也就说明她还没忘掉金容仙。

因为凭丁辉人和文星伊这么多年酒友的交情，她也知道文星伊身边从来不缺追求者，长得比金容仙好看性格比金容仙温柔的女孩子一抓一大把，可她老人家总是不为所动，每日沉迷身体力行争当当代柳下惠，活的跟个尼姑一样清心寡欲。

而丁辉人以前是从来不会给文星伊单纯介绍什么女性朋友的，给她介绍酒友的时候也不会用这种八卦语气。而文星伊的朋友圈子里和金容仙比较熟的就只有丁辉人，所以估计文星伊心里还是存了些幻想的。

丁辉人笑眯眯地开车，表情慈祥得把刚睁眼的金容仙吓了一跳差点没开门逃跑。

文星伊在家找了半天黑色上衣，到最后也只找出件和原本和金容仙是情侣装的短袖T恤。原先她是有条黑衬衫的，不过这时候它正躺在浴室的脏衣篓里，估计都发酵出点味儿了。

想着当初清理东西的时候居然没注意这件衣服，也就任着它躺在衣柜里，直到今天才被她翻出来。

文星伊纠结了一会儿，还是换上了这件衣服。

反正她们穿着情侣款在外面晃荡的时候也没碰见过丁辉人，这次去见的对象怎么也不可能是金容仙。

由于这家火锅店离家并不是很远，文星伊选择走路过去。

大概二十分钟的脚程，文星伊带着耳机听歌走路。

“喂，走路不要听歌啦！万一有车子失控撞上来怎么办？”

文星伊猛地转头，身后空无一人。

记忆里好像是有个人这么说过来着。

文星伊手里拿着刚摘下来的耳机，重新安上耳朵也不是，放回包里也不是。

一首歌听完，又播放了另一首她不太喜欢但是金容仙很喜欢的歌。

文星伊关掉手机的音乐软件，把耳机在手上盘好塞进包里。

珍爱生命要紧。

没了音乐一个人走路反倒有点不知道为什么涌来的尴尬感，总觉得从自己身边走过的人都在有意无意地往自己的衣服上瞄。文星伊机械地迈着步子，只觉得浑身都不自在。

天上偶尔飘过的云会为她遮下点阴影，只是被风吹走后文星伊的头顶又得直面盛夏正午时分的烈日。

文星伊被热的没法，只好绕到一旁的店门前有顶的地方走。她在高低不同的阶梯上边走边跳，偶尔还能感受下从大门缝隙透出来的室内冷气。

只是走过空调的室外机时总是她被吹的怀疑人生。

以前金容仙总是会拉着她从机子前一段路就开始准备，然后以百米冲刺的速度跑过那段充斥着高速热风的台阶。

文星伊插着兜不紧不慢地路过一个又一个嗡嗡工作的室外机，脑袋里满是她和她在台阶上穿行的身影。

反应过来自己到底在想什么之后文星伊恨不得拍自己一巴掌，有事没事想她做什么？

大概是这件上衣自带的回忆功能？

文星伊撇撇嘴，想着吃完这顿午饭直接扔了吧，正好一身的火锅味儿，也难洗。

走到黑色大理石瓷砖上才反应过来自己是到了，推开店门就感受到扑面而来的凉气，舒服得简直可以就地升天。

文星伊给服务员报了预定的桌号，跟着她走到位置坐下。

点单时也没客气，想着丁辉人之前说好的她买单，于是信息询问口味过后就先点了锅底和一些肉类以及蔬菜。

店里此时人并不算很多，鸳鸯锅配中间的番茄小锅本就是店里常备的热销锅底，因此也上得快。文星伊看着红汤那边咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，抬眼盯着店门处等着丁辉人带着朋友过来。

等到菜几乎快要上齐，丁辉人和金容仙才姗姗来迟。

文星伊看着迎面走来的熟悉身影，忽然有些神思恍惚。

-3-

关于文星伊和金容仙大学时期的那段恋情，知情的人很少。

原因是她们俩都是低调的性子，又都是外地来读书，朋友圈子不大。

她们从确认关系到分手，这之间过了整整六年。

从十九岁到二十五岁，从大学生到步入社会，随着年纪的增长和阅历的丰富也能显而易见地感受到自身情感的变化。

从刚开始的热烈到后来归于平淡，再后来终于在无休止的磨合对方之中开始看清对方身上的缺点，到最后是争吵，还有对这份关系的审视。

所以当文星伊说出分手的时候金容仙只漠然地答了声“好”，然后收拾东西各自走各自的路去吧。

后来换了座城市继续生活，想着自己也许能从一个新的环境中重新开始，结果在日复一日的自我欺瞒中还是没能抹掉心里那个影子。

实话实说，在她之后金容仙没遇见过这么适合谈恋爱的人。大冬天在街上会把大衣脱下来包住她，买围巾都喜欢买那种长到必须两个人一起围着的款式，纪念日生日永远都不会忘，有时候也会制造一些小惊喜。

金容仙一向羞于表达爱意，即使只是一句“我爱你”说出口也会无法控制地脸红。每次在众多同事的目光下收到一束鲜花，或者是下班在人流中坐上副驾驶座时总会幸福与不自在一并涌来。

文星伊是浪漫万分的设计师，而她是生活枯燥的程序员。她能想到的给文星伊最浪漫的礼物，无非是写一串编码，让它能在文星伊开电脑时蹦出来满屏幕的爱心和一句正中央的“我爱你”。

这种事刚开始几次还能带来些惊喜感，到后来就变得愈来愈无味。

分手之后金容仙在另一座城市学会了浪漫，偶尔会点起几只香薰蜡烛，用藤球灯或者捕梦网来装饰自己的卧室，生日的时候给自己买一束鲜花。

后来再回到这座城市，在飞机上又想起这位满脑子不知道是法式韩式还是中式浪漫的前任，忽然有点感慨。

飞机起飞时照旧带来的晕眩才让她有了回家的实感，看着星空才又回忆至她离开这座城时也是这样一番景象，看向舷窗之外就有了满眼的星星。

她们之间像是两条极其靠近极其平行的线，一步步地让本就不远的距离缓慢地变短，然后相交。

再后来又仿佛开始倒带，两条线间的缝隙越来越大，于是感情终止在如同开始的那天。

爱情向来是个难以捉摸的东西。

分手那天潇洒地离开时好像真的什么感觉都没有了，可后来却又每过一天都加深一分想念。

就像偶然间摔了一跤，或许那天并不觉得疼痛，可天空再一次由黑暗亮成白昼时，痛觉才迟到地挤上神经中枢。

后来伤口结了痂，血壳之下却还在隐隐作痛。等到痂都掉了，又忽然发现留了疤。

抹不去的疤。

所以当她回到这座她摔倒的城市时，才动了决心要再去一次让她流血的路上走一走。

约一个人出来有千百种理由，当然你也可以对她说“就是想约你出来而已”。这样理所当然且理直气壮的立场，作为一个前女友，金容仙并不认为自己拥有。

所以，“想给你介绍个朋友”。

万事俱备。

只欠她一场吹的正是时候的东风，在平静太久的水面上，掀起万丈波澜。

-4-

金容仙在看到文星伊身上穿的衣服时愣了愣。

这件衣服……她居然没清理掉？

文星伊大概是完全没想到来人会是金容仙，后知后觉地想起自己的上衣更是觉得尴尬。

好在丁辉人这次自觉地拉着金容仙坐在了另一边，隔着火锅氤氲的热气倒也不会太局促。

两人谁都没率先说话，丁辉人忙来忙去地夹菜扯话题还要帮她们俩活跃气氛，快要累到虚脱。

最后还是金容仙看不下去，憋了好久才冒出一句“好久不见”。

文星伊抬头看了她一眼，“是挺久没见了。”

空气完全沉寂前金容仙不死心地继续开口，就当豁出去了，“这几年你还过得好么？”

文星伊终于停下了筷子，喝着可乐看她，“挺好的。”末了终于也记起来把话题兜回去，“你呢，过得怎么样？”

“也还好。”金容仙隔着热气和她对视，忽然间觉得火锅店真是个无比适合和许久不见的前任吃饭的地方，“这次和公司申请了调回来，现在回来工作了。”

文星伊“嗯”了一声，停顿了好久才犹犹豫豫地把话问出口，“找到住处了么？这几年这边房价一直在涨。”她多少比金容仙更了解这几年房价的变化，也知道金容仙的公司大概在什么方位。那里离市中心近，房子难买，租的又贵环境又差。虽然知道自己关心这些或许有些逾越，但还是没忍住问出了口。

透过厚厚的蒸气，文星伊看不清金容仙的眼睛，金容仙也猜不透文星伊眼底的情绪。

“……我暂时住在辉人家。”金容仙低头，用筷子戳着碗里凝固的一层红油，“早上起早一点搭地铁就好。”

文星伊讷讷地“噢”了一声，交谈又没了下文。

她清楚金容仙公司变态的加班制度，有时候下班甚至到了八九点，运气不好时甚至能加班到赶不上末班地铁。丁辉人家住得靠近城东，早上坐地铁也要换乘好几个路线坐将近一个小时的车才能到市中心，这还不包括等地铁来时花的时间。

直到结了账单出门时，文星伊才决心开了口，“那个……辉人家太远了……如果方便的话你可以住我家的。”

金容仙转头去看她，出口的语气里还是不可避免地带了些喜悦，“可以吗？”

文星伊忽然有些后悔自己的莽撞，只是话出口了也不好再收回，只好硬着头皮再度开口，“……嗯。”

丁辉人在旁边一拍手，“那正好容仙的行李还在我车的后备箱里，待会儿我送你们俩。”

文星伊跟着丁辉人往车库走，越想越觉得这番话怪怪的。

怎么就她们俩了……跟新婚夫妇进新房一样。

文星伊等着金容仙上了副驾驶才打开车后座的门，一路上滑着手机听她们俩有一搭没一搭地聊天。

冷气把她吹得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，冻到下车时都快神志不清地觉得车外的三十六度真是暖和。文星伊跟着丁辉人和金容仙绕到车后搬出两个大行李箱，习惯性地接过重一点的那个朝着自己家走去。

丁辉人打过招呼后就走了，金容仙沉默地跟在文星伊身后，手上是那个没什么分量的小行李箱。

前任忽然要暂住在自己家里这种事带来的冲击力不是一般的大，文星伊缓了好久也没想明白自己为什么好像一下子就又回到了几年前的生活方式一样。

金容仙的行李箱端端正正地摆在客房门口，文星伊偏过头不去看，转身回了工作室坐在桌前对着稿纸发呆。

她的缪斯回来了。

-5-

“那个……”

文星伊关灯的手一顿，看向浴室门口探出的头。

“沐浴露还是以前的那个白盒子里吗？”

金容仙咽了咽口水，还是开了口提起过往。

文星伊敛了敛眸子，抬手关上工作室的灯，“是。”去卧室的卫生间前想想还是改道去了浴室门口，敲了敲磨砂玻璃门道：“洗发水什么的都和以前一样的。找不到的话再喊我。”

这样说话的时候总会有种错觉，好像她从来都不曾离开自己。

浴室里传来一声闷闷的“好”，文星伊回卧室拿好换洗衣物，坐在椅子上等着金容仙洗漱完毕。

天色渐渐暗沉，隔着紧闭的窗户也能听见外面呼啸的风声。

在微晴的天气里起了风，文星伊看着仍旧人来人往的街道，叹下一场云雨又不知什么时候才能落入凡尘，洗刷无常世事，好让她不那么悸动着，盼点无可获知的心有灵犀。

有时也会恍惚不确，举手投足间皆在思量真假，太过不真实的信息总会被反复确认，而不愿接受或不觉能够的现实总会历尽思潮摧残才能被窥见些许。

放不下的都掩在心底，再被挖出时已经是无可狡辩的鲜血淋漓。

狡诈的挖掘者在掩埋的洞口一圈圈地转，扬起燥热的痒。直到此地无银三百两的牌子已然立在其上，无可掩盖的真心才被当做筹码，真切地在桌的一方堆起，等候与你赌一场烈火的游戏。

直到落座才猛然惊起，与你一同开启赌局的玩家，原来只需让你见到面孔，便只能容你show hand。

待到黑夜完全降临，便是灯火通明的寂静。

棋局上的每一步都是精心设好的伏笔，只待走至终章，一切都可完美结局。

浴室传来开门声，文星伊回过神来，借着刚好的角度透过卧室门看见金容仙穿着件睡裙走出，发端还在往下滴着水，顺着身体曲线打湿了布料。

文星伊收回视线，捞过换洗衣物就进了卧室内的浴室。

关门前又听见金容仙的声音，“那个……再等几个星期公司就会空出宿舍了，不会麻烦你很久的。”

文星伊自顾自地关了门，过了好一会儿才“嗯”出一声以示回答。

冲淋的时候又不知为何心不在焉，草草收拾了一下自己就穿好衣服走出浴室。路过那件脏衣篓里的黑色上衣时想了许久，还是没扔掉它。

文星伊拿了吹风机坐在床的一角，嗡嗡的声音震得她头晕。

身后响了两声，文星伊回头，看见金容仙的手还停顿在门边。

文星伊关了吹风机，原本皱起的眉头无端平息，“怎么了？”

“那件衣服……”金容仙的手指卷着衣角，想了想还是继续了话头，“你没扔吗？”说完又忽然后悔，住在前任家里还要提这么尴尬的事，金容仙怀疑自己洗澡的时候脑袋进水了。

文星伊脸色僵了僵，硬着头皮把话接下去，“啊，没。”

金容仙“哦”了一声，转身想走。文星伊急急喊住她，看着金容仙疑惑的表情想说的话怎么也开不了口。最终还是她掐着自己的大腿让自己冷静些许，才把想法如实吐出，“要不然……别走了吧。”

金容仙低下头，黑发盖住她的表情。文星伊知道这样唐突，但是有些话不趁着时候就再难开口，于是才会逼自己一把。

“你……让我想想。”

金容仙还没说完就慌乱地转身离开，剩下的几个字顺着飘动的微风虚无传来。

空气里只残留下太过突兀的兵荒马乱，混杂着说不清的情绪涌上心头。

文星伊放下了吹风机，把头埋在双膝之间。

直到困意涌来，她才迟钝地想起那张未完成的设计稿。

那张被她撕掉，又重新一片一片拼起来的婚纱画稿，还剩了几处裙摆，飘荡着不知去向何方。

-6-

感冒得突然。

大约是昨晚披着一头湿发，也没盖被子地在空调里沉沉睡去而着了凉，早上醒来时头疼的要命，浑身都没什么力气。

文星伊强撑着下了床，去厨房拿了片面包味同嚼蜡地咽下去，然后吞了几粒胶囊再回床上躺着。

中央空调在头顶上呼呼作响，文星伊把自己紧裹在被子里，想象着自己身体的温度居然比室外还烫。

躺了一会儿还是无法继续睡着，药效带来的困意也只能无用地在脑袋里盘旋。文星伊翻身下床，在满眼的晕眩里一步一歇地挪去工作室。

路过客厅时看了眼挂钟，已经十点多。金容仙想必是去上班了，餐桌上还有碗打包得完整的豆腐脑。

文星伊看了看包装，被店家标注着“咸”字的便条用订书机扣在塑料袋儿上。她端了豆腐脑进工作室，坐下缓了许久还是难受。

手上的热度还没消退，文星伊试着说服自己吃些热的或许会好些，打开包装也就一口口往嘴里送着。

那张设计稿就那么摊在桌上，文星伊左手捏着铅笔，忽然就想起了该如何下手。

画到最后一笔的时候又顿住，想了想还是打了个电话给金容仙，问她中午能不能回来。

婚纱完成的时候，将要穿上它的人应当在场。

置顶联系人终于被拨通，手机里传来正在呼叫时的“嘀嘀”声时文星伊才想起这还是几年前的手机号，不知道还拨不拨得通。

过了一会儿电话被接通，听筒里传来那声“喂”的时候文星伊突然就感觉久违。

“中午你们公司午休时间好像很长……你能回来一下吗？”

金容仙在这头听着文星伊竭力掩饰也没能从语气里去除的无力感皱了皱眉，过了一会儿答了声“好”，末了又补充道，“中午我买午饭带回去，你别做了。”

文星伊应了一声，道了再见后挂了电话。

放下手机时才发觉已经十一点了，耳朵里飘来若有若无的邻居家开伙地声音，连日头都被灌上一层温馨。

以前上学的时候中午放学回家，总是觉得一路上的太阳都带了几分舒适。还和爸妈住在一起的时候，总是会在这个点听见门窗紧闭的厨房里传来抽油烟机和炒菜声混杂的巨大声响。文星伊甚至能够靠声音分辨出老妈又往锅里倒了多少油，是不是下锅的蔬菜水又没甩干净……

文星伊侧靠在工作台前那张略有些硌人的椅子上浅眠，直到一阵敲门声把她惊醒。

开门时金容仙才印证了自己从挂掉电话起就开始的那点担忧，放下手中的食盒抬手便去摸了摸她额头上的温度。

文星伊愣在原地，任由着金容仙对着她的脸看来看去，最后冒出一句“感冒药和退烧药吃了吗？”

看见文星伊点了头才放心，换鞋把食盒挪到餐桌上打开时还是一直念念叨叨，“大夏天的还能着凉……几年前就叫你好好盖被子了你就是不听……”

文星伊站在后面忽然就红了眼眶。

这几年光阴过去，她以为她早就能放下，却还是被她轻易地勾起所谓爱意。

有时一切都回归得太过刻意，偶尔也会让她挣扎着不敢再去相信。

再过这么多年，我对你的爱还是一如既往。

我无法把唯一的你扩张到上帝，但我对你仍然有着无限温柔，一直一直。我们终将各自行踪不明，所以请你记得我为你动过心。

泪水忽然就决堤，不知从何而来的勇气也撺掇着她上前。被环住时她不可避免地颤抖，随后紧接着的是身后的人滚烫泪珠洒了一地。

“回来吧。”

她听见她颤抖的声线。

“回来吧。”

她听见她的回应。

“好。”

我从前看你不知疲倦，我看到被腐蚀的昨天，瞥见流动的黎明，看见明亮的一切。

对于所有的回忆，我只能轻轻讲起。

你什么都不用说，让诗人去说，让船夫去说，让水中悸动的春色去说。

你只需在这里，便足以让我感激不尽。

the END


End file.
